Tormentoso, luminoso despertar
by Aloysius Baco
Summary: Soñar con verlas otra vez... solo soñar.
1. Chapter 1

No debería decir esto pero, como verán, no he muerto. De hecho solo me tome un poco de tiempo con mi escuela, además de que solo escribo cuando puedo y quiero. Lo siento por la tardanza, gracias a que estoy de vacaciones tendrán algo de contenido. No diré mas y les dejare disfrutar este escrito, cualquier duda o corrección estoy dispuesto a tomarla, gracias por estar aquí y aprecio mucho su apoyo, espero este one shot sea de su agrado :)

PD. Disculpen el cambierio de cosas, había cosas que no quedaban y si. Este fic lo subí hace mucho tiempo a otra plataforma y solo le di unos retoques para tenerlo en esta cuenta. Van a tener un proyecto, un mini-fic en concreto, que subire totalmente nuevo algo similiar a este. Gracias por escucharme de nuevo ^^ 

* * *

**Id**

¿La tranquilidad se puede traducir a acciones? Claro, era la sensación actual de aquel hombre, un completo estado de éxtasis sin poder observar mas que la obscuridad, una obscuridad que provenida de sus pupilas pesadas, incapaces de abrirse. Todos dicen que si utilizas la suficiente fuerza, conseguirás lo que te propongas; hacer sacrificios, hacer lo que no quieras es necesario, fue entonces que siguió tal frase.

Una iluminación estática, unos pájaros cantando y una cama de tono blanco. Todos unidos en una misma habitación, colocados con un perfecto orden uniforme, tratándose de una fila de camas con cortinas de color verdoso. En ellas no se encontraba más que una alma estrechando los límites del espacio, única que destacaba de toda esta habitación blanca; con un cabello azul asomándose por cobijas del mismo color, tomadas livianamente con los brazos rotos del chico que buscaban tragos de partículas asomadas por la ventana reluciente. Junto a él se encontraba un monitor de frecuencia cardíaca, pitando arduamente en el silencio brindado del tranquilo sitio, siendo el único capaz de darle vida al reposo perpetuo de la sala.

Los ojos del hombre abrieron el paso a la luz después de algún tiempo, encontrándose con el choque del aire artificial en forma de ventilador de techo, que presentaba una harmoniosa combinación con la sala. Con sus delicadas manos se estiro empujándose con las manos, provocando el deslice de la cobija sobre su pecho, y alzo su espalda para quedar sentado sobre la solitaria habitación, que también se encontraba con la asistencia de una televisión apagada. Toco su frente, su mirada mareada no le dejaba observar todo con tranquilidad, pero sabía muy bien donde se encontraba.

—¿Qué…paso?

Si visión le mentía en algo, el lugar era mostrado por un aura misteriosa; partes de él estaban suspiradas por la distorsión de vista, haciéndole creer que la luz era la única forma de color que pronunciaba la habitación, molesta luz que cegaba al pobre hombre y no dejaba ver el otro lado la única ventana. Todo lograba un ambiente molesto, extremadamente luminoso; todo era… muy raro.

Con la necesidad de recuperar su conciencia, tomo el control remoto que estaba en una pequeña mesa a su lado derecho, junto a una canasta de dulces y algunas flores alrededor suya, flores que tenían el valioso nombre en español conocido como lirio, todas ellas haciendo mostrar su majestuosidad con un bello color blanco.

Se encendió, el sonido de la televisión le hizo recordar a los de aquellas televisiones antiguas, notándose un poco confundido por esto. Una simple noticia apareció enfrente de sus cansados ojos; buscando eventos que le pudieran dar un brillo a su memoria.

—…autobús que se estrelló en el parque la anterior noche ya fue recuperado, y todos los supervivientes enviados a hospitales. Sin embargo, se cree que todos…

No podía ser coincidencia. La televisión fue apagada por Shidou junto a un lindo suspiro, si primero su conciencia estaba llena de cascadas, ahora todo se había convertido en un rio apaciguado.

—Todos están bien, que alivio…

El celular vibro a su lado izquierdo, siendo el único objeto en esta pequeña mesa, dando un pequeño susto al hombre que acompañaba su soledad en sus pensamientos profundos. Shidou lo tomo, tras un pequeño momento el celular prendió, y ya encendido consiguió ver las 9:30am y un "Miércoles" sobrepuestos sobre una pantalla con una foto de todas las chicas que amaba tanto, extrañamente incluyendo a la espíritu asesina Kurumi Tokisaki. Lo desbloqueo y prosiguió a pasar a los mensajes completos. En el más reciente de ellos, Tohka estaba marcada como contacto incluida con una foto junto a Shido, provocándole una pequeña sonrisa. Emocionado, lo pulso y vio el correo completo.

"Querido Shidou: Hace mucho que no nos vemos, todas estamos esperándote por que puedas llegar de nuevo a casa, no te preocupes, he hecho todas tus tareas y he combatido a la malvada Origami. Hoy iremos a visitarte, espéranos a todas, Miku tiene muchas ganas de verte"

Revisando la fecha, era claro que el mensaje se había enviado ya hace dos horas. Solo cerró el mensaje y apago el celular. Noto algunas faltas en la ortografía de Tohka pero no le importo, el simple hecho de que Tohka le venía a visitar era gran conforte para aguantar el día, sin saber cuándo o como llegarían.

«Y enviarme un correo por celular, de verdad, supongo que tendré que explicar cosas cuando todas vengan hoy»

…

La noche tembló, la luz cedió, y nunca, pero nunca, aparecieron las chicas en su habitación. Ni una alma vino a visitarle en toda la noche y ahora estaba a completa obscuridad, sin ninguna visita alguna de algún interruptor para poder prender alguna luz. Tomo de nuevo el control e intento encender la televisión por un poco de entretenimiento, fue en vano. En cambio, varios sonidos descompuestos salieron de esta, eran un conjunto de voces en ingles inentendibles por el conjunto de las chinas que daban una unión tétrica, todas estas en conjunto con un sonido con pequeñas pausas y algunos sonidos chillones digitales. Al ganarle la desesperación, decidió apagar la televisión instantáneamente.

Fuera de la habitación, en el hospital, la luz del pasillo era la única visible desde dentro. Reviso su celular, eran las 9:30pm, a este paso nadie llegaría a su ayuda. Su mente se encontraba exasperada, de que ni siquiera el propio médico le haya dado una visita.

Entonces, ¿por qué no podía, o, quería salir de aquella habitación sin luz?

—¡Hey, medico! —dijo Shidou—. ¡Alguien!

Dentro de él sabía que algo andaba mal, todas las horas que había pasado en cama se sentían como simples segundos, como si ese tiempo no hubiera pasado en absoluto, una siesta que ni él creía ocurrió. Al momento de la voz, se dejó de emitir luz sin aviso, de nuevo todo se encontró en un tono obscuro total, todo por unos minutos incomodos. La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso, dando un pequeño rechinido molesto.

—Vamos… no es gracioso— reclamo—. Tohka, ya sal.

Una pequeña piedra de color violeta entro y freno justo debajo de la cama de Shidou, dando un sonido metálico antes de frenar hasta dejar todo en silencio; la puerta se cerró lentamente. Trago saliva, mirando debajo de su cama con precaución de no caerse y golpearse. Tomo la piedra de golpe y la llevo a un lugar seguro, iluminado por la luz de la luna, esperando ver que era. Un zafiro perfectamente cortado. Como una película inolvidable, este zafiro se marcó en sus ojos, hipnotizándolo.

Su corazón empezó a punzar dolorosamente, sus ojos no veían más que el zafiro. Sus ojos se dispersaron, dejaron el mundo real. Un eco sonó en los oídos sordos del chico dominado; después agudo, después nada. Ese hermoso zafi…

Sus parpados se cerraron.

…

Los ojos del hombre abrieron el paso a la luz después de algún tiempo, encontrándose con el choque del aire artificial en forma de ventilador de techo, que presentaba una harmoniosa combinación con la sala. Mas, en algún sentido, hoy se sentía diferente, esperando algo que ni él sabía que llegaría. Eran las 6:30am, de un día miércoles. Sin avisar, un médico en conjunto con Tohka y Kotori entraron, las otras no parecían estar en ese entonces.

—Tohka, Kotori, no sabía que vendrían hoy, me alegro…

—Shidou…

—Gracias, nosotros esperaremos fuera.

El doctor salió, junto a una enfermera escondida detrás de él. Yéndose sin muchos sonidos, cerrado la puerta con un rechinido. Tal vez la situación los necesitaba, pero entre palabras hablaron preocupadamente de un 4335N y 8940E, seguramente números de pacientes, seguramente…

Tohka se acercó a Shidou y lloro en las cobijas cubriendo su pecho, Shidou no lograba comprender nada. Las gotas de su más preciada espíritu, la primera, caían lentamente al pecho de Shido, incluso si no entendía muy bien, sabía que la había hecho preocupar.

—Vamos, no estés triste, yo estoy…

—Shidou, perdónanos, es nuestra culpa…

—¿Culpa de qué? No han hecho nada malo, solo importa los momentos que pasamos ahora, juntos, no los cambiaría por nada.

Sus rostros no cambiaron, y solo se llenaron de sollozos en cuestión de segundos. Tal vez no podía pararlas aun que lo intentase. Kotori se acercó junto a Tohka y por primera vez podía observarlas juntas, no obstante, no era un momento de felicidad, ya que sus rostros estaban sombríos, apagados, imposibles de prender incluso con la más bella luz de la Tierra.

—¿Qué es está pasando? Ya les dije que no…

Al intentar tocarlas, solo logro atravesar su cuerpo, sin ningún contacto físico con ellas.

—¿Eh?

—Si no despiertas antes de las 10, te matare… —Sollozo de nuevo.

De su bolso, con su mano temblorosa, saco una pequeña caja negra, a la cual le dio un beso antes de posarla sobre su cuerpo.

—D-Danos tus esperanzas… Todavía las tenemos.

Shidou se sentó sobre la cama, una mirada perdida y sin las esperanzas de las que tanto era visto antes. Miro a sus compañeras, y luego a la pequeña caja negra que dejo sobre él. La caja se abrió, sorprendiendo a todos, mostrando una piedra preciosa, un zafiro de color violeta.

—Devuélveme a mi Onii-chan… por favor.

Los doctores entraron, su tiempo se acabó. Ellas lo sabían muy bien y se despidieron de él. Gracias a que las chicas se retiraron, no sin antes girar varias veces a ver a su chico acostado, los doctores prosiguieron su plática. Antes de hablar sobre Shido, un doctor abrió la puerta y, sin pensar en las consecuencias que esto podría traer, hablo.

—El paciente 8940E no sobrevivió, sus quemaduras eran…

—No hay tiempo de hablar de eso, nuestro hospital ya ha sufrido demasiados golpes. Tenemos que concentrarnos en salvar a este, no importa nada más —exclamo el doctor, y dejo la anterior conversación como terminada—. Empezaremos entre las 9 de la noche, estamos seguros que sus resultados llegaran 30 minutos, recemos por lo mejor, para esto nos entrenaron. Tal vez los recursos anteriores fueron destruidos, pero aún tenemos esperanzas de que lleguen hoy.

Llevaron a Shidou a una sala especializada mientras este veía luces brillantes, en ninguna de ellas era capaz de posar su mirada por la intensidad de que las notaba, era doloroso; al llegar, antes que nada, la caja obscura fue cuesta a su lado sin ningún tipo de razón de. Primero se preparó la salina, llenándola de sangre, luego se le inserto el catéter. Su corazón empezó a punzar, él lo sentía, y de un momento a otro, un pequeño recuerdo goteo.

—Incluso si no salgo de esta… —Todos le rodeaban, y empezaron a preparar el lugar, volteo a ver el zafiro—. Incluso si no despierto, les prometo…—Un sonido agudo—… que las protegeré.

Sus parpados se cerraron.


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Ningún personaje de la serie me pertenece, todo queda en nombre del creador de Date a Live"**_

* * *

 **Deseo**

Desde que nacemos, el deseo de la vida se vuelve uno implantado tan fuerte en nuestro inconsciente, que pocas veces pensamos en el siguiente paso. Ellos dicen vivir la vida al máximo, incluso con todos los problemas que la vida puede presentarte. Y aceptándola como es, se puede conseguir lo que la verdadera felicidad esconde. No obstante, esta vida no la es para todos, pensando en cada paso el siguiente camino que les depara a sus podres mentes, lo que sigue de la vida, del placer y la desdicha; del dolor y la felicidad.

La muerte. El "ultimo" paso que un ser humano tiene, un punto final hacia el olvido de la vida y la bienvenida al vacío.

¿Alguien ha "vivido" la muerte como para confirmarlo? Si tenemos que ver las probabilidades, seguramente alguien en esta vida haya "vivido" la muerte de alguna forma, una que es totalmente diferente a lo conocido.

¿Sera la muerte la puerta hacia una nueva vida? ¿O un paso hacia el olvido? Muchas personas decían haber revivido de su tumba, sin embargo, todos ellos tienen diferentes perspectivas de "su muerte".

Todos mueren de diferentes formas, de distintas maneras. Algunos sufren más que otros, y muy pocos se van con todos sus deseos realizados, tal vez ninguno.

Y esa es la clave, el remordimiento. Remordimiento de no haber pasado momentos importantes con tu familia, de no alcanzar la vida que uno quiso. Cuando este choca en tus últimos respiros, ¿de verdad puedes hacer algo al respecto?

La muerte, al igual que la vida, forma parte de un ciclo infinito. Y, como dicen las malas lenguas, "solo sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes".

El remordimiento crece, la soledad se extiende. Tal y como un vegetal pútrido, la memoria de esa persona se desvanece de sus alrededores. Y, como punto final, viene el olvido, la locura y la demencia.

Todo como debería ser.

…

¿Sabes cuantas noches ha pasado? ¿Cuántos días han pasado?

20 años. 50 después de mi aparición.

Ciudad Tenguu.

¿Es la misma que hace 20 años? No lo creo, Shidou… No, Shinji.

Yo la he visto desde este lugar desde hace años, uno lleno de luz, uno donde fui obligada a desaparecer…

Te amaba, ¿sabes? Todos los días deseaba tomar de tu mano, olvidarnos de esto y estar solo los dos sobre un pequeño mundo, amarnos hasta la muerte, y seguir con el carril de la vida.

¿Es así como tenía que terminar?

…

¿Tan siquiera me podrás escuchar?

Yo… Yo nunca presente la naturaleza humana como tú, sin embargo, tengo tantos sentimientos y necesidades como uno… Y también tengo esa debilidad.

Estaba sola, viéndote con todos mis fragmentos mientras los recolectabas, me dabas una vida que cada día dejaba de pertenecerme.

Cada día, era destrozada como un cristal. Llego el día que no lo soporte y… bueno, sabes lo que paso después.

Eran mis fragmentos… Ellas tenían que saber las consecuencias.

Aquí, el tiempo no pasa como allá. Más que 50 años, todos los días se sienten como meses, viendo una y otra vez la misma pesadilla.

Como todas ellas te alejaban de mí.

No era justo. Yo les di la vida, les entregue lo que hoy conocen como "poderes", y aun así, ellas solo plantaban manos en algo que nunca les perteneció.

Malditas malagradecidas.

Aun que, no me puedo quejar, ellas cuidaron bien de mí, en especial mi querida copia. Siguieron los pasos tales como se los ordene.

¡Pero, eso lo arreglaremos después!

Hoy, mis esfuerzos por fin dieron frutos. Estás conmigo, solo conmigo, solo para mí.

¿Sabes que día es hoy?

¡Correcto! Hoy es tu 20ª aniversario, aniversario desde que dejaste tu cuerpo, y me viniste a acompañar en mi soledad.

Aniversario de tu muerte.

Oh, no tienes por qué tensarte tanto, esto lo hemos repetido todos los años.

¿No lo recuerdas? Mm… ¿Un beso te hará recordar todo?

Jajajaja… Era una broma, eso no puedo hacerlo. Ni siquiera puedo tocarte.

Pero, eso cambiara hoy.

Desde tu primer aniversario, desde que te encontré conmigo, te he estado festejando todos los días, te he dado tanto placer que ni un alma humana podría soportarlo.

¡Si, tu alma reacciona! ¡Sabía que tu alma lo recordaría!

Eres tan tierno… no puedo esperar para mi siguiente regalo.

Esta vez no será más placer, ni otro de mis emocionantes ilusiones. Esta vez, será la creación de unos nuevos.

¡De nuevo reaccionaste! ¡Debes estar emocionado!

Pero, tienes que esperar, impaciente, todo a su tiempo.

Hoy, debería cantar la canción que siempre hago, ¿no? Deja arreglo todo…

¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!

¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!

¡Feliz cumpleaños, feliz cumpleaños!

¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!

¡Felices 20 años juntos a mí, Shinji, es como si fuéramos esposos!

Ay… pero me emociono de más. Primero tienes que apagar las velas.

Aquí, te prepare… un pastel solo para ti. Tienes que ser paciente, primero apagas las velas, y luego te doy pastel en la boca.

Así… ¡Bien, ahora tenemos 20 años juntos!

Bien, sí que eres impaciente. Abre la boca, di "ah".

Dios… Tienes que comer, no tires la comida, sabes que esta escasea hasta hoy. ¡Muchos niños se mueren de hambre por eso!

Ah… ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? Tú quieres que alimentación "boca a boca", eres todo un pervertido.

…

¿Si me escucharas, Shinji?

…

Ya no importa, pronto podre escuchar tus palabras de nuevo.

¡Sí, sí que me escuchas, volviste a reaccionar!

¡Si, si, si! ¡Entonces ya es momento!

Escúchame con atención, Shinji.

Estuve 50 años preparando esto… Sera mi última creación, una que nunca me traicionara.

Es como la luz del Sol, como la vez que nos conocimos pro primera vez.

Supongo que ya es hora, ¡incluso yo estoy impaciente!

¿Sabes lo que se sentirá, "sentir" de nuevo? ¿Poder de nuevo hablar, moverte? Ese es mi regalo para ti.

Y ese será mi último regalo.

Bienvenido a casa, Shinji, bienvenido a casa…

…

El agua de mar acariciaba la arena de la playa con bastante sutileza, e incluso se escuchaban gaviotas cuando ni siquiera había unas a la vista. Las hojas de las palmeras se movían en son de la ventisca corta, que también era complementada por una reluciente, casi fantástica, luz del Sol interminable. El mar se extendía por toda el alba, no había un final claro, tal vez ni siquiera había un final.

Y con eso, algunas arenas se movieron.

Fue relucido por la grandiosa luz del Sol, su cuerpo estaba lleno de arena, y se notaba claramente desnudo en la playa. Sus músculos se asomaban por los lugares recónditos, su piel permanecía blanca incluso con esos "rayos" pegándole sobre su cuerpo.

Su mano se extendió, tapo la luz que se acercaba con fuerza hacia sus ojos. Y luego, se sentó sobre la arena, dejando caer la que cubría su cuerpo sin segundo pensamiento.

—¿Qué… paso?

Tomo su cabeza con dolor, intentando recordar del como llego a ese lugar. Ese era el problema, no tenía ni un recuerdo de su pasado, se sentía bastante nuevo.

Como su hubiera vuelto a la vida.

—Mi cabeza… —Él chico se levantó de su papel, resbalando la arena de su entre pierna y sus piernas, quedando al completo desnudo.

Él chico miro hacia el mar, esto sin poder reconocer nada sobre la vista.

El agua, a diferencia de muchos lugares, era de un color azul cristalino. Si tenía que apostar, esa agua era lo más hermoso que jamás había visto durante su vida, o, bueno, eso sentía ahora.

Volteando a la izquierda, este chico se mostró sorprendido también por algo en particular.

Un mediano bungaló, que iba exactamente con la estética de la playa. Estaba muy bien arreglado, su madera de verdad estaba excelentemente cortada, y su techo echo de hojas de palmera bastante hermosas.

Este dio pisadas sobre la liviana arena, desorientándola con cada paso que acercaba hacia esa edificación.

Sin embargo, antes de salir de esa hermosa aurora, una chica salió del bungaló, esta con una sonrisa bastante notoria.

Su corazón empezó a punzar con una fuerza nerviosa, algo que le llego con un impacto fuerte. Tenía un sonrojo fuerte, no porque la chica estuviese al completo desnudo, si no por algo más exterior…

Como si esta reacción fuera activada a su vista.

Ella dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre, con esa sonrisa que solo le lograba calmar con su ajetreado corazón.

Y dijo sus claras palabras.

—Por fin podremos estar juntos una eternidad, Shinji.

* * *

 _Notas del autor._

 **¿Qué decían? "¿El tonto del Aloysius ya desapareció?"**

 **¡Pues no, no he desaparecido!**

 **Buenas a todos, hoy les vengo a dar este nuevo capítulo de esta pequeña mini-serie. Esto no me quita casi tiempo, así que tómenlo como "un grupo de historias que tienen el propósito de narrar algo diferente". Si las disfrutan, bien y me encanta, pero si no, están libres de dejar su review.**

 **Como siempre digo.** **Recomendaciones, errores, palabras que no entiendan, críticas u opiniones, pueden con gusto dejármelas por privado o por review, todas ellas son agradecidas de corazón.**

 **Me pueden encontrar en Facebook como "Aloysius Ludwig Baco" o por los PMs, no sientan pena.**

 **Y con esto dicho, espero tengan una bonita tarde, ¡nos vemos!**


End file.
